


【冢不二】日后成婚

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Summary: 不二觉得很玄幻。已经是8102年了吧，怎么还会有如此老套的仿佛师奶们热衷的裹脚布家庭伦理剧里的情节出现……他现在几乎全身赤裸，身上只半挂了一条被单，大半个诱人的胸口裸露在外，浑身上下瘀迹斑斑，洁白的躯体上遍布着吻痕、牙印和用力掐过后留下的手指印。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 14





	【冢不二】日后成婚

日后成婚（上）

不二觉得很玄幻。

已经是8102年了吧，怎么还会有如此老套的仿佛师奶们热衷的裹脚布家庭伦理剧里的情节出现……

他现在几乎全身赤裸，身上只半挂了一条被单，大半个诱人的胸口裸露在外，浑身上下瘀迹斑斑，洁白的躯体上遍布着吻痕、牙印和用力掐过后留下的手指印。

没错，昨天晚上，他不二周助就是和一个男人滚了床单，献出了他小心翼翼保持了二十年的处男之身——这是相识多年的损友幸村号称送给他的二十岁成年礼。

床伴是幸村带过来的，在不二生日会上介绍给他，说是真田的朋友，当法官的，绝对安全可靠。两人初次见面都有些拘谨，但喝了两杯就也就放开了，不久后就晕晕乎乎地被带到幸村一早就开好的房间里上了床。

没想到那位法官先生外表看着斯文有礼，摘下眼镜却如此鬼畜，把不二摁在床上就一通狂肏猛干，导致第二天看上去战况惨烈，但他技术不错，器大活好，不二晚上确实有享受到。

本来也就是打个炮，你情我愿的事，互相爽了也就结了，第二天退房走人，干干净净两不相欠。

可是为什么会出现眼下这种局面？

“我会对你负责，请和我结婚吧，这位——”

昨夜狂野的精英法官，此时刚从几秒前还和不二共享的被窝里爬出，衣衫不整，袒露着胸腹处一看就经过了长期锻炼的、紧实、惹人垂涎的小麦色肌肉，英俊不凡的脸上神情堪称肃穆，连他的金丝边眼镜也来不及戴上，就正正式式地端坐在不二的身畔，抛出了上述话语。

——靠，他连我的名字都还不知道。

不二心里疯狂吐槽。

“不二周助。”不二绷着脸假笑。

“谢谢。请和我结婚吧，不二周助先生。”语气郑重得仿佛在法庭上宣读最终判决。

“你在开玩笑吗？手塚法官？”不二头上打满了问号，“我们才第一次见面，你甚至还不知道我的名字。”

手塚不自觉地做了个推眼镜的动作，不过发现他的眼镜并没有在鼻梁上，于是尴尬地放下了手。

“我现在知道你的名字了，不二先生。”

“这是重点吗？”不二刻薄地说，“昨天真田介绍说，您今年才二十五岁吧。二十五岁就成为了最高裁判所的法官，前途无可限量，为什么要突然向一个素味平生的、一文不名的男性学生求婚？”顿了顿，不二又不爽地补充一句，“你看你甚至刚刚才记住我的名字。”

“对不起，昨天我喝多了酒，”手塚的脸上满是愧疚，“以后我会好好记住的，你的名字，会加入我家的户籍。”

“等下——”不二发现说来说去还是绕不出这个圈子，越发没好气了，“我好好的为什么要加入你的户籍？不是，归根到底，我为什么要跟你结婚？”

“因为我必须为我昨晚所做的事情负责。”手塚正直的目光不带任何狎玩亲昵意味地在不二此时显得狼藉的身体上逡巡一圈，“所以，请接受我的求婚吧。不日我将上门向令尊令堂提亲。”

都说到提亲了。

他到底是现代人么？

还是从古时候穿越来的？

不二强捺住心里想骂人的冲动——稍一动作，就牵扯下方某处火辣辣地痛，昨夜做得是真激烈啊，不二自己都不敢相信第一次竟然能做到这个地步——尽量表现得端庄大方：“手塚先生，我认为你大可不必为昨晚的事情挂心，昨天的事不能算是一个意外，也是我们彼此自愿促成的。作为成年人，我能够为我的行为负责。您只要穿好衣服、踏出这个门口，此后我们就大道朝天，各走一边，您无需再挂怀。”

说完之后不二就有点想自打脸。

说什么“大道朝天，各走一边”，看看眼前这位手塚法官，长得如此一表人才，身材也好，整个T大都不见得能找到外貌上比他更出挑的，就算性格太轴了一点不适合相处，做个炮友也是好的啊。

“不可以。”手塚断然拒绝。

不二：“哈？”

“是我一时情难自控、对不二先生做了如此有辱斯文之事。请与我结婚，让我为你的后半生负责。”

不二心想，手塚在法庭上也是这一副油盐不进的样子么？

“手塚先生，我不想再重复一次了，我的人生我自己来负责。过去和你没关系、现在和你没关系，将来也不会和你有关系。你就放宽心，我以人格担保今天这事出了门我就再也不提，绝不会用任何理由来讹你。”

“可是……”

“你再说一个字，我就以后都不理你了！”不二发了狠，“现在，请你穿好衣服马上出去，我不想再见到你！”

中午的时候，室友幸村开车来接不二。

见到不得不一瘸一拐艰难下床的不二，幸村拊掌大笑：“不可一世的不二周助你也有今天，果然还是得手塚国光那样的才能制住你。跟大法官昨晚春宵一度，看来过得很爽？”

不二一个大白眼翻过去：“你家真田这是从哪里挖来的宝。把我做成这样也就罢了，早上非得要对我负责，还要我和他结婚，我的天哪……真是可惜了那张顶好的颜，竟然是个老古板。”

幸村一愣：“什么？手塚向你求婚？”

“是啊，”不二一副头痛的样子，“任我好说歹说不用他负责都不听，最后是我下了逐客令把他赶了出去。”

“可是真田没跟我说……”

“怎么了?”见幸村神情有些不对，不二转头问道。

“没事没事，”幸村赶紧岔开话题，“看不出来手塚这么一个大法官，竟然思想如此传统。”

“对啊，”不二又开始抱怨，“这一次就够我受的了，下次，你再给我介绍其他靠谱的，哪怕脸长得没那么好的也行。”

幸村锤他一下：“你当我拉皮条的啊。我认识的，也就仅此一个极品，你要再找，就自己找去。”

日后成婚（下）

没让不二等到他身体恢复、心思活络再找第二个的那一天，手塚国光又再次出现了。

这次，手塚直接登堂入室。

那天，不二的姐姐由美子一家五口去游乐场，把不二和裕太也叫上了。除了陪玩以外，两个弟弟的主要任务就是帮忙看孩子，由美子家的一对双胞胎女儿可是混世魔王转世，特别能折腾，两夫妻根本看不住，好在两个小姑娘都特别黏不二，所以一旦由美子家有什么集体活动，总是愿意带上不二一起。

在游乐园玩到打烊，一家人就浩浩荡荡回到不二家，快到时猝不及防被停在门口的一长列黑色宾利车队吓到。当时不二脑海里就产生了各种可怕的设想，甚至怀疑他家是被山口组盯上了，父母已经被劫持做了人质。

急匆匆地下车，有几个穿黑色西装看上去像是保镖的人士守在院子门口，一见到不二，就低下头向他行礼。

“少夫人回来了，快通知老爷和少主。”

“少夫人？？？”不二怀疑自己耳朵听岔了。

这是什么鬼？

从院门口到家门这短短的一路都是相同打扮的黑衣人，阵仗庞大，不二一路走过去心虚得不行，对自己二十年人生进行了短暂的回顾，然后怀着悲壮的心情，踏进了已经为他打开大门的玄关。

“周助回来了，快进来！”

想象中的父母遭到绑架的场景并不存在。相反地，客厅里一派和乐融融的气氛。

西式的客厅不知什么时候改成了和风，原来的沙发和茶几被推到了一边，居中是两张拼在一起的方形矮几，一圈人正跪坐在从仓库里拿出来的蒲团上，父亲和母亲都换上了正式见客的西服和和服，客人们有四位，一位穿着黑纹付礼装的头发花白的长者，一位身着西装的中年男士，一位身着庄重黑留袖、梳着精美发髻的女性，还有——

“啊！”不二顾不得失礼，忍不住惊呼起来,“手塚法官，你在我家里做什么？”

手塚从蒲团上站起，朝不二郑重地鞠了个躬：“不二，如你所见，我来向令尊令堂提亲，希望他们能同意将你许配给我。”

“哈哈哈哈！”由美子发出清脆的笑声，“手塚先生想要娶我们家周助，没问题，周助可算是泼出去了……”

“姐姐！”不二对由美子怒目而视，“请你正视一下你弟弟的性别。”

好歹不二顾虑到门外手塚家带来的保镖，没当场对他们家少主做出什么大逆不道的事，于是到齐的两家人正式坐了下来，开始进行两个小辈的“結婚挨拶”。

“不二，是我刚刚发言欠妥当，如果你介意我刚刚说的‘许配’，请让我更正，我是来向你求亲，希望令尊令堂能够同意我们的婚事。”手塚坐在不二对面，诚恳地看着不二的眼睛说。

——这人脑子是被驴踢了吗？问题是出在这里吗？

不二难以置信地瞪着他：“手塚法官，你觉得比起现在我要面临的，这点措辞上的问题有差？”

“周助君。”

最年长的那位手塚——看上去也像是手塚家的家主突然叫到不二的名字，不二整个人一激灵，立刻挺直了身子回答：“在。”

“由于我们管教无方，在未和周助君你确定关系之前，国光就擅自做了逾越之事，这实在有违我们手塚家的家风。”

不二整个人都有点晕：这都哪跟哪儿……

“国光后来向我们坦白，并提出希望能够和周助君结为连理，我们经过考虑，一致决定同意国光的建议。是手塚家失礼在先，周助君如果对我们手塚家有什么要求，我们一定会尽力满足。”

“手塚先生，不是这样……”

“周助君。”

这回是一个优雅的女声，正是来自手塚身边那位端庄的妇人，看样子是手塚的母亲。不二又下意识地应道：“是。”

“刚刚我们已经和令尊令堂进行了初步了解，令尊令堂表示尊重周助君你本人的意愿。希望你能原谅我们的礼数不周。”

“手塚夫人，并没有……”

手塚夫人看着不二突然慈爱地笑了，面对这样的笑容，不二登时哑口无言。

“国光他长这么大，还是第一次在我们面前这样坚持地表示喜欢一个人、想和一个人结婚，作为母亲，我感到很欣慰。”

喜欢？

不二心念一动，猛然看向手塚。

而后者的眼眸漆黑如子夜，正深沉地凝视着他。

“国光告诉我们，已经为了和周助君结婚准备了很久很久，连在市区的房子都已经买好了，还定了周助君最喜欢的仙人掌庄园作为婚礼举办的地点。”

要在仙人掌庄园举办婚礼，得提前一整年预约。

准备得这么周全，绝不是那一天的临时起意。

“手塚国光……”不二顿时想起来，这个名字好像并不是生日那天才第一次有印象，“我们以前在哪里见过面吗？”

手塚的手越过了长桌，握住了不二搁在桌面上的手。

“你忘了吗？十四年前，千叶县的海边……”

不二整个人顿时炸开！

“你就是那个时候跟我们一起玩过家家的东京来的罗密欧？”

手塚冷峻的脸难得地露出了微笑：“看来你终于想起来了。”

十四年前，手塚十一岁，不二六岁。

当时手塚一家到千叶县的别墅度假，手塚自己溜出去散步的时候，遇到了在海边用沙子堆城堡玩过家家的一群小学生。

不二在猜拳中输了，所以被打扮成了新娘的样子，要在小伙伴中选择一个人做他的新郎举行婚礼。

正好经过的手塚就这样被不二看中，拉过来加入了他们的游戏中。

一向很拒绝玩这种幼稚游戏的手塚，在见到扎着双马尾超可爱的小不二时也禁不住脸红心跳，无法拒绝，于是在小伙伴们的起哄声中，他们举行了“婚礼”。

“阿那答，你叫什么呢？”

“婚礼之后”，小不二才想起问小手塚的名字。

“我叫手塚国光，te~zu~ka， ku~ni~mi~tsu。”

不二摇头晃脑地学着“国光”的发音，但国光的音节太多，他始终也发不好，

最后，手塚无奈了：“你就叫我罗密欧吧。”当时手塚正好在看莎士比亚的戏剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，顺口就说出了自己能想到的第一个名字。

“好哦，罗密欧哥哥，那我就是朱丽叶了。”小不二笑眯眯地接上。

“啊。”

手塚低下头，悄悄地掩住了飞上自己脸颊的两片红云。

手塚在千叶住了大概一个星期，每天，他都会和自己的小朱丽叶在海边见面，连手塚妈妈都惊讶于手塚跑出去的频率比以前高了很多，在外逗留的时间也更长了。

直到要回东京的那天，在当初他们第一次见面的沙滩上，两个孩子手牵着手站在岸边，任凭海水冲刷着他们的双脚和脚下的沙流。

“明天我就要回去了。”

“真的吗？以后就见不到罗密欧哥哥了？”

“以后我们一定会再见面的。”小手塚握了握拳，“等下次见面，我就娶你。”

“好。”小不二爽朗地应了下来。“我以后要做罗密欧哥哥的新娘。”

也就是儿时的一句戏言，不二早就忘了，而手塚却在心里惦记多年。

成年礼的一夜，不二只顾纵情，手塚却筹谋已久。 

“呵呵，”回忆结束，不二心虚地干笑道，“小时候说过的话，怎么做得了数。”

手塚握他手，眼神痴情缠绵：“你要真不情愿，我可以等。”

不二忍不住心软，毕竟这样一个大帅哥呢……

尤其当这个器大活好的大帅哥还对你痴情不改的时候，不二自认只能做一个无耻的舔颜党了。

“婚礼真的能在仙人掌庄园举行？”

“当然。”

“那结了婚还能悔婚不？”

“你忘了我是做什么工作的？”

“牙白，莫非就要这样被你套牢？”

“被我抓住，就别想再跑……”

——END——


End file.
